Zombiestuck
by stridershake
Summary: The kids only wanted to enjoy their summer. That didn't include a zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I decided to write a Zombiestuck fanfiction~! I hope it's okay c:**

**It will contain sadstuck and some kissy parts later on...not saying with who though c;**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

_**Dave**_

The sky overhead was dark and covered in clouds that casted a shadow over the town below. The clouds showed signs of future precipitation, and the people down below looked up with disgust. The dark clouds brought problems for the humans. A kid wouldn't be able to have their birthday party that day, or a man on his way to an important meeting didn't bring an umbrella and was going to get his new suit wet. But one boy didn't mind the incoming rain storm. In fact, he was prepared for it. He always loved the rain.

A blonde boy about the age of 15 leaned against his work building in the ally where the workers took break to smoke. He had his headphones on with his hoodie over them just in case it started raining. His brother would get mad if they got ruined. Dark aviators covered his eyes, making him look cool. Hiding under them were his ruby red eyes and a couple of freckles, which were so _not_ cool. The boy pulled his phone out of his pocket to change the song. A notification of a new text message flashed on his screen. Sighing, he unlocked his phone, opening the message. There were several, and all were from the same person.

"DAVE!"

"DAVE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"DAVE PLEASE ANSWER THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"DAVE SERIOUSLY!"

He sighed again, heavier this time, letting his fingers mindlessly press the buttons to form his message. "what the hell is so important john." He clicked send, and went to his music, changing it to 20 percent cooler by Ken Ashcorp. This was Dave's favorite song. Not just because it involved My Little Pony, but because it reflected him so well. John said it was his theme song. And Dave couldn't agree more.  
A ding sounded, interrupting his music. A new message popped up. Dave opened it.

"WE NEED YOU AT MY PLACE ASAP! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"outside my work building. ill be there in a few."

Dave stuffed the phone into his hoodie pocket, the music still blasting in his ear. John always did this. He was most likely pulling a prank on him. His phone dinged but he ignored it. He never answered when he says he's on his way.

The rain finally came, pounding softly against the boy's red hood. Puddles slowly began to form around him as he walked down the ally and rounded a corner, making his way onto the sidewalk. As he rounded the corner, someone ran right into him, causing him to fall over and into a puddle. The person fell down as well, landing on the sidewalk. "Watch where you're going!" He hollered at them, dusting off his knees as he stood. Great. His ass was completely soaked and covered in mud. He looked at who had run into him, seeing a frightened familiar face.

"Jade?" It was Jade Harley, a girl he had dated a while back. They were still best of friends of course, but there was still that awkwardness between them as there is when all couples break up. Her long black hair was soaked because of the rain, and her big round glasses were foggy. No wonder why she ran into him. But he didn't understand why she looked so scared. She looked up at him, her big eyes meeting his behind his shades. "D-Dave! Oh my god!" She got up quickly and hugged him tightly, something they hadn't done in a long time. Too long maybe. Still, the action startled the blonde, and he didn't hug her back until she was about to let go.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but her eyes darted to something behind him, a scream ripping through the air. Dave turned quickly and was immediately grabbed by the ankle by something on the ground. He looked down, horrified at what he found. It was his boss, but it also wasn't. His skin was rotting right off, an eye hanging loosely from its socket. His suit was torn and holey at places. Dave didn't know if this was part of John's prank, or if his boss was trying to pull on, but nether less, it freaked him out. He quickly shook his bosses hand away and stepped on it, crushing it under his shoe. He then grabbed Harley's hand and started to run down the sidewalk, turning many street corners and going down alleys. Jade was crying the entire time he pulled her along, her sobs ringing through the allies.

Dave stopped by a dumpster to catch his breath, putting his hands on his knees and bending over, breathing heavily. He never ran so much in his life. Jade stood beside him, breathing heavily from the run as well. When they caught their breath, the looked at each other warily. They were both thinking the same thing.

"We need to get to John's house." Jade whispered. Dave could only nod, for he was at a loss of words. They walked the rest of the way to John's, being careful not to get jumped by any more of those things on the way there. The scene kept replying in Dave's mind. A strong, bony hand latching onto his ankle. The smell of rotting flesh. The dead look in his eyes. The decaying skin. The torn clothes. The rotten teeth. And the _whisper_ Dave heard is what scared him the most. _The end is near..._

He didn't know who had said it to him, but it sent shivers down his spine. It couldn't have come from his boss. He was too busy groaning. It was probably just Dave's imagination. Yes! That must be it. He thought of weird stuff before, why should this be any different?  
Dave and Jade finally made it to John's house. It was big and white, and clean...ish. It looked as if it had been broken in. The windows were boarded up and there were blood stains on the walls outside. The grass surrounding the house was long gone. There were blood stains on that too. What the hell went on here? Dave knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After about five minutes of waiting, Dave knocked again with the same results. Annoyed with his friend, he pulled out his phone. He had ten new messages waiting for him.

"Be careful dude"

"Dave where are you?"

"Dave please answer..."

"Is Jade with you?"

"DAVE ANSWER"

"Dave. Answer you ass."

"You were probably eaten."

"Dave seriously."

"DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDERRRRRR"

"Dave...you were most likely eaten by the zombies...but just in case you weren't...if you want to get into my house, you need to send me a text. Don't knock. Or yell. That will attract the zombies. Also, if you get this before you get to my house, FIND JADE! She isn't answering our text messages and we're getting really worried. Dave...I really hope you weren't eaten. I...really...you were cool. No homo3"

Dave smirked at the last message. He said he was cool. John never said that, and if he did he never meant it. But Dave knew he was cool. He was the coolest kid ever. The shades proved it. He typed up a message to John and sent it. Jade shifted nervously beside him, looking around. "Are you sure he's here? This place looks pretty deserted..."

"I'm sure. His text said not to knock or yell or else the zombies will come. So I sent him a text." He glanced at her and smirked, seeing an opportunity to freak her out. He looked past her, making sure to lower his shades just enough that she could see his eyes. He made them as big and as frightened as possible and made a face that made hers pale. "Jade behind you!" She screeched and whirled around, kicking and punching the air. Dave started cracking up, doubling over as he laughed. Jade huffed and puffed as she looked at him, fresh tears rimming her eyes. "DAVE YOU JERK!" She went to smack him, but something stopped her. Dave straightened and gave her a weird look. "What?" She kept staring behind him, shaking her head. Then she went to the door and started pounding on it. "JOHN! ROSE! MR. EGBERT! PLEASE OPEN UP! PLEASE!"

"Jade! Don't do that!" He was about to grab her arms when he felt a something slap his shoulder. The fuck? Then he felt something graze his neck. The Strider froze, staring at Jade, who was staring at him. If Jade was in front of him then...

Dave slowly turned, coming face to face with rotten flesh. It was worse than his boss. Too ugly and vile to describe. He didn't recognize who it was, not that he really wanted to know. The blonde backed up slowly, looking for something to attack it with. "Jade," He whispered to the girl behind him. She whimpered as the zombie advanced towards her friend ever so slowly. "Jade, take my phone and text John. See what the hold up is." She nodded, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone. Meanwhile, Dave still searched for a weapon while keeping distance from the walker. In the corner of his eye he saw something shine. He turned his head to get a better look. It was a metal pipe. Perfect for bashing some brains. He creeped towards it, making sure to keep Jade safe behind him and the zombie in front. Luckily zombies were stupid. Dave grabbed the pipe and swung, knocking its head right off. The body collapsed, blood spurting out from the neck like a fountain. Dave grimaced and started smashing the skull in, making sure it was dead.

The door to the house opened and John's head popped out. "Guys!" Jade ran over, hugging John tightly. Dave wiped the pipe off on the grass and walked over, nodding to John. His friend examined him, giving him a weird look behind his square glasses. "Woah dude, what happened?" Dave's brow furrowed as he looked down at his white shirt. Gog damn it. The zombie got blood all over it. "Fighting shit. Let's get inside, it's chilly out here."

The three friends walked inside the house. It was the same as it was on the outside. White. Very white. And clean. Dave was never at John's house. They were always out and about in town, looking at girls or video games. Rose Lalonde sat on the couch, a gun at her side. Mr. Egbert was nowhere to be found. Jade, Dave, and John all sat around the little coffee table John had in the middle of the room. It was full of supplies. From first-aid, to weapons, to food and water. The four of them said nothing for a while, they just stared at each other. They all knew what they were thinking about. They could read it on each other's faces.

After a while, Dave broke the silence, curiousity taking over. "John where's your dad?" They all looked at him, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably. His black hair kept falling in his face so he had to keep pushing it up into its usual style. "He tried to eat me this morning...so I uh...I killed him..." Guilt set in Dave's mind for asking. Dammit. Now John was probably going to be a sobbing mess. "Oh I'm...sorry John..."  
"It's okay man. I mean, my dad wasn't very nice to me anyways." He smiled reassuringly to his friend, who smiled back. "So guys," Rose said, interrupting the moment. She looked at us through her platinum bangs, a headband resting on her head. We all looked at her, wondering what it was that she wanted. "What's our plan against the zombies? I mean, we can't stay in here forever. We'll run out of food." We all looked at John. It was his house, therefore he was automatically dubbed leader. He leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well...we could just wing it-"

"Wing it? What good has _winging it_ ever brought you John?" Jade asked. John frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "An A on my English presentation thank you very much!"

"Shut up before I shoosh all of your fucking paps." Dave threatened, obviously annoyed with the group. Maybe having John as the leader wasn't such a good idea...

"We need more weapons. And we need to make packs. Split up the rations between the four of us and the weapons. Then we need to figure out where to go." They all stared at Dave with admiration. He'd never felt so...well admired before. By saying all that, he basically dubbed himself leader. And, surprisingly, no one complained. Rose started filling the bags equally, while Dave, Jade, and John discussed where to go.  
"We should go to my island. There's no way there would be zombies there!" Jade suggested. It wasn't a bad idea actually. "Yeah but your island is on the other side of the country." John pointed out. Jade's shoulders slumped with defeat. "Oh yeah I guess you're right..."  
"I was thinking we go get bro and them and make one big group first. Then decide where to go." They all agreed to Dave's idea and waited to head out until Rose was done with the bags. The blonde boy walked up to a boarded window and peered out, seeing that it was getting dark. The sun was just setting over the horizon. Right when he was about to turn away, something caught his eye. Something was moving on the hill. He lifted up his shades, needing to squint to see what it was. It moved slowly and with a limp. Damn. Probably another zombie. Behind that one was another, and behind that one another. Dave's eyes widened as the dead started to come up over the hill coming right for the house. There must have been at least fifteen outside. He walked towards Rose and grabbed a bag, strapping it to his back tightly. He then grabbed the pipe he had used earlier and looked to the others. They were all waiting for a command.  
"Grab a weapon and a bag. We leave tonight."

"But Dave, it's getting dark outside!" Jade whined. God damn it. "Would you rather be eaten or would you rather get away alive?" The others looked at him with concern and wonder. "Dave...what did you see?" Dave looked at his best friend. "There's at least fifteen zombies coming right towards us. We can't use the front door. They're coming over the hill. We need to find my brother, Roxy, Jane, and Jake immediately."  
John nodded and grabbed a bag. Jade looked uneasy and hesitated before taking one. Rose strapped hers to her back and loaded the gun that was in her hand. "Ready." John grabbed his dad's old baseball bat from when he was on the baseball team. Jade didn't make a grab for anything. She just clinged to Dave as if he was going to keep her safe. "Jade you need a weapon." He mumbled, annoyed with the girl. She always expected everyone to protect her. Which was stupid because what if they aren't there and she's alone? Then she's dead meat. Rose handed Jade a revolver, which she dropped on the floor. Why's she shaking so badly? There's nothing to be nervous about. Dave shook his head, moving toward the back door. "Stay close together."

Together, they all walked out John's back door. Dave was first of course, since he was the leader. He wondered how his brother was doing. He never worried this much. Outside, the moon casted a small amount of light on the town, creating shadows. All was quiet as the group went into the woods behind John's house, being careful not to make any noise. "Dave, how are we going to find Dirk?" Rose asked. That was a very good question. "I guess I could text him. Jade do you have my phone." The group stopped for a moment so Jade could fetch Dave's phone from her pocket. Except, it wasn't there. She patted all over herself, checking to see if it was even on her. "I...I don't have it..." Dave cursed under his breath and started back towards the house. "Dave! Where are you going?"

"To get my god damn phone!" The Strider mumbled to himself as he ventured back by himself. Who the hell does that! Leaves someone else's phone at someone's house. Dave swung the door open and walked inside, going through the kitchen to the living room. He could hear the zombies banging on the door and windows. He shook his head. _If they get through that then I'm fucking dead._ He looked around for his phone, checking the table, under it, and the chairs.

A piece of wood hit in on the head and he looked over at where it had come from. A rotting hand had broken through and was trying to break the rest of the boards. Shit. Dave peered out quickly to get a feel for how many brain eaters were actually out there. One, two, three, four, five...way more than fifteen. He lost count at fourty-seven. Damn. He had to work fast. He threw up the cushions on the couch. Nothing. He did the same for the chairs. Nothing. Damn it! Where did she put it?!

_Snap!_

Dave looked over and saw they had broken two more boards and were trying to get through the hole they made. One more board and they'd be in. He started flipping stuff over, breaking glass and making a lot of noise.

_Snap!_

Shit.

Zombies started pouring in from the window, making their way towards Dave. He didn't have time to find his phone now. He'd have to come back and find it later. For now, he had to get out of here, and fast. Dave ran toward the way he had come in, but to his dismay, there were zombies there too. God damn it! He went back into the previous room, wielding his pipe in his hand. It was either fight or get eaten. He glanced around the room. They were coming from all sides. Damn. He said a quick prayer before throwing himself into the crowd of brain eaters.


	2. Chapter 2

****Someone said that Jade isn't a wimp like I portrayed her as.

I know that she isn't. She's probably the smartest person in the group, but I'm working on part 3 right now, which is Jade.

Trust me, she won't be a whimp.

I only portrayed her as that in the first two parts to make people gasp and be like "Wow! Jade is so awesome!" When they read part 3.

Sorry for that ramble! I just thought that I would clear that up :)

Enjoy part 2!

* * *

**Part 2**

_**John**_

The woods were dark and only the sound of crickets chirping filled the kids ears. They've been waiting for Dave to come back for an hour. He must have been eaten. Typical that he of all of them would get taken first. Oh well. That means that John is the leader now, and he was going to make sure to be a better one than Dave.

Jade Harley sat beside him on a log, with Rose Lalonde on the other side of her. Rose stared off into the distance while Jade nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Do you see him yet?"

"No." Rose answered blankly. John sighed as Jade did. He was just as worried about him as Jade was. If only Jade had given him back his phone. Then they wouldn't be in this stupid situation.

"Oh!" Jade jumped and patted skirt, a heavy object falling out of it. It was ringing. A phone? But Jade doesn't have a...

"Jade is that Dave's cell?" She blinked, somewhat dazed by what just happened. "I-"

"Doesn't matter, just answer it." Rose demanded. John sighed again and picked up the device, answering whoever was calling. "Hello?"

"Dave? Dave are you okay?" It was Dirk, Dave's older brother. He sounded worried. Damn. John bit his lip. Dave was probably a zombie by now. How was he going to tell his brother? "Uh, this is John."

"John? Why do you have Dave's phone?"

"Uh..." Oh how to explain... "It's a long story. But I'm not going to explain why I have it when your brother is probably walking around eating people's brains." There was a gasp on the other line. Was he on speaker? "Jane calm down. Yeah I know...hang on." Dirk must be talking to his friends. "Sorry, Jane started to freak out when you said that. Where are you guys?"

"In the woods behind my house. Where are you?"

"In town. We'll be there soon. Don't move." _Click_. John put the phone in his pocket and stood, looking towards the direction Dave had gone in. "That was Dirk. He said to stay put and that he and his friends will be here soon." Rose and Jade looked up at him, remaining silent. John was quiet too. The thought of his best friend getting eaten wasn't really helping their will to survive vibes. John looked back at the path Dave had taken. Should he go see if he was okay...? No, Dirk said to stay put. But then again, Dave was his best friend. He decided to go see if he was still in the house. Nothing bad could come from that...right?

"I'm going to go check on Dave." John tightened the straps on his bag. Rose and Jade looked up at him, surprise on their faces. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. But we can't just leave Dave in there. Even if he is a zombie. If he is, then we need to kill him. He would want us to." The girls stayed silent and John took his que to leave. He didn't feel right leaving them alone in the woods, but he didn't feel that leaving Dave was right either. He was sure they'd be fine though, since they're the ones with the firearms and amo. Even if Rose is the only one who knows how to use a stupid gun. Rose would probably teach Jade though. John chuckled at the thought of sweet little ol' Jade firing a revolver. She'll probably drop the darn thing before she even pulls the trigger! Oh well.

John got to the edge of the woods fairly quickly, the distance between him and his house full of zombies mindlessly roaming about. If he was going to get to Dave he'd have to fight his way through. Sighing, John held up his baseball bat, reading himself. It was hard to see in the dark, but luckily the moon gave off just enough light so that he could see their skin. If they're stupid enough, then they shouldn't be able to see him. At the last second, John put up his hood so that it hid most of his pale face. He then charged at the closest zombie, knocking its head right off. Blood spurt onto him and he almost made a sound in disgust, but bit his lips to keep it from escaping. He went to the next zombie and did the same, and then the next.

There were only eight zombies left when John started to get tired. His bat had broken, and he didn't have enough time to get his spare weapon from his bag. The zombies were starting to close in on him. It was stupid to go after Dave. Now he was going to get eaten too. At least Rose and Jade would have Dirk and the others to look after them. John smiled to himself, dropping the remains of his bat. Rose would be safe. That's all that really mattered to him. As the zombies began to get closer, John said a small prayer, "Jegus, please...keep Rose safe..."

Right when a zombie was about the grab him, guns sounded, and the zombies around him fell to the ground. Egbert looked up, trying to find who had fired the shots. It was none other than Jake English and his twin pistols. He smirked and blew the smoke that crept out of the barrels before slipping the weapons into their holsters. Dirk, Jane, and Roxy stepped out from behind him and ran over to the boy. "John! John are you alright?" Jane asked, hugging him tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She released him and John smiled to Jake. "Thanks."

"Anytime! Now, tell us why you're out here alone." The boy sighed, looking towards his home. "I was looking for Dave." Dirk stepped forward, peering in the doorway of the house. "Looks pretty empty to me. Just a bunch of bodies laying around. Did you guys fuck up some zombies or something before you left?" This puzzled John. He looked inside the house, and to his surprise, Dirk's words were true. There were zombie bodies littered all over the place. Most in the living room. John took a step inside, being careful to step around a body that lay on his kitchen floor. The rooms reeked of death. Gross.

Dirk followed in behind him leaving the others waiting outside. He and John looked around, trying to see if there was any sign of Dave. John took a few steps forward and heard a crack. He must have stepped on something. He looked down, lifting up his foot to see what he had crushed. It was Dave's shades, now in little bits and pieces. Dirk walked over to him. "What's wrong John?" He nodded to the glasses. The older boy bent down and picked up the frames, holding them in his hands. He stared down at them for the longest time, John thought they were going to be there all night. Dirk finally put them in his pocket then turned to John. "Let's go..." His voice was barely a whisper, but there was so much emotion behind the choked words that it made John's insides tingle. Dave was obviously there, but he hadn't stayed long enough for them to catch him.

They walked out of the house meeting up with Jake and the girls outside. They took one look at Dirk and knew something wasn't right. They didn't ask any questions though. The group just followed John back to Rose and Jade.

Hopefully Dave was out there somewhere, fighting off the zombies like the bad ass he is. Where could he have gone? If he had gone back to them while John was looking for him, he would've noticed, right? Then again, John was wrapped up in his own thing. He hadn't even noticed the alphas walking over to him when he was fighting the zombies.

How did this whole zombie thing even start? The question bugged John all the way back to his friends. Just yesterday his dad was perfectly healthy and happy. The next morning he's trying to eat John's brain. Unless someone came in and put something in their dinner last night, then there's no way that his father should have become one of them. There's no possible way.

"John!" A force struck him hard on the head, sending him sprawling backwards into Jake and Jane. They caught him before he fell to the ground. "You okay?"

"What the hell was that?" He asked, looking around. There weren't any low branches sticking out that could've hit him. Nor was there anyone else out here. The others looked around too, but saw nothing. How strange. He didn't even know what had hit him on the head...

They arrived back at the spot where Rose and Jade sat talking about whatever it is girls talk about. Probably boys and nail polish. "Hey guys." John sat beside them on the log, still rubbing his his. Whatever it was that hit him sure did hurt. Jade noticed his head rubbing. "You okay there?" He nodded and stopped. All the rubbing was making him feel dizzy.

"We should head back to town." Dirk said, folding his arms in such a way that made him look powerful compared to everyone else. He was and everyone knew it. Bro was the one that taught Dave all of his strifing skills, which was how he fought off the zombies. Speaking of Dave...

"Hey uh, before we go we should probably show them..." John said to Dirk. He nodded slowly, digging into his pocket. He pulled out Dave's shade frames, and Jade nearly fell to the ground. Rose and John had to catch her mid-way. "Jegus..." She gasped, tears rimming her green eyes. John looked at the ground, feeling bad about having to show her. "Hey, it doesn't mean that he's one of them. It just means that he lost his glasses." Dirk explained, putting them back in his pocket. The oldest Strider sounded confident about what he had just said, like he meant it. But did he actually mean it...?

"Let's get going." The group followed Dirk out of the woods. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, shining some light over the hill. John's house shone in the light, looking whiter than it actually was. They all stepped over bodies, Jade and Jane tripping over one every once and a while. Dirk led the group away from the area to town. Sometimes they had to hide behind dumpsters or cars to avoid being seen by the undead. "We should take to the roofs...it'd be a lot easier to travel up there."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not jumping from roof to roof!" Roxy whined. One look from Dirk shut her up. Jake spotted a ladder on the next building over and they crawled over to it, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Jake went up first, then the girls, then John, and finally Dirk. Once everyone was up, Dirk gazed out over the other roofs, making sure there wasn't any dead up there. He ran and jumped, landing on the roof of the building beside them.

"Dirk I won't be able to do it!" Jane cried, looking down at the ground. Her face paled slightly at seeing how high up they actually were. Jake walked up and hugged it. "You'll be able to do it Janey. You just gotta run and jump! Dirk and I will be over there to catch you if you need help." With that, Jake stepped back a couple paces, then ran, jumping to the next building. He landed beside his friend, who was smiling at Jane. "Now it's your turn." She trembled. "I-I-"

"Jane, it'll be okay." John said soothingly. He was always good at comforting people. It was just a gift of his. She looked at the young boy and smiled slightly. "Okay fine...but if I fall to my death, I'm blaming all of you!" She stepped back, ran, and jumped. Her foot caught the ledge of the building but that wasn't enough to keep her up. She started to fall, screaming her head off at the feeling of being pulled towards the ground. "Jane!" Jake and Dirk grabbed her arms, catching them before it was too late. They hoisted her up and hugged her tightly as she wept. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I almost died!"

"But you didn't because we caught you." Jake said with a smile. "Yeah, you're welcome." Dirk said. She sent him a look that said jackass then looked towards the people still on the other building. "Come on guys!"

Rose and Jade went next, landing on the other building. Then Roxy. John was the only one who still had to jump. Heights scared him shitless. Yet he had to jump. If he didn't he would be alone, and he did not want that. Gulping down any last thoughts, John stepped back. But his back touched something. Something squishy. Something that should not have been on the roof.

"John!" The others screamed from the other roof. He knew what was behind him. Damn he knew what it was. And he was defenseless. His bat had broken, and if he tried to get the weapon in his pack, his hand would probably get nomed off by the fucking zombie. On the other roof, John saw Jake and Roxy pull out their guns, aiming it for the dead. "If you shoot you will shoot John too!" Dirk pointed out. He pulled out his katana, which seemed to glow in the sunlight. Before anyone could protest, he jumped over.

A hand gripped John's shoulder tightly. He was shaking. Horrified, John stood rooted to his spot. "John move!" He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't. DAMN IT! He was such a scaredy cat! He couldn't even get away from a stupid zombie! Dirk had to push him away to get him to move out of the way. John fell to the ground, watching as Dirk stabbed the walker then cut off it's head. He then grabbed John by the arm and threw him over to the other roof, where Jake caught him. Dirk put his katana back, then jumped over. He gave John a look before jumping to another roof. The others gave him an unsure looks too, as if he did something wrong before following Dirk to the other roof.

John just sat there on the roof, watching as they jumped the roofs, leaving him behind. He supposed he should follow them, but he was afraid they didn't want him as part of the group anymore. Since he was such a wimp, he was useless. Plus he didn't have a weapon. Wait, yes he did! John took off his bag and reached inside, grabbing the weapon that lay inside and pulled it out. It was a gun. Like the ones that police use. He loaded it, making sure it was full of ammo. He wasn't going to back down from anything anymore. He wasn't going to chicken out. He wasn't going to ask for help.

John put his bag back on his back and strapped it on tightly. He walked towards the ledge, peering down. The zombies were everywhere. He let out an airy laugh. Pathetic. He jumped to the other roof. Soon they would kill them all. They'd all be gone. For now they, he had to focus on finding Dave.

He stopped a roof behind the others. He didn't need them. He could fight them all off on his own. His eyes wandered to Rose, who sat on a box. Her face shimmered under the sun, her black lips standing out against her pale complexion. Her ghost white hair danced across her face as the warm summer air passed, making her look even more beautiful. God damn she's go gorgeous. But she's so out of his league. John sighed. He couldn't leave her behind. He supposed he would stay with the group until he came up with a plan. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

Egbert jumped to the other roof, joining his friends. "What took you so long Egbert?" Dirk asked, sitting on another box. "Sorry something uh...caught my eye." He glanced at Rose as he said that. To his surprise, she was smiling at him. So he smiled back, but that made her look away. Damn it. He sighed, sitting down on the floor. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for Dave."

"Wait? That could be years! Besides, he's probably a zom-"

"Don't say that!" The Strider snapped. John shut his mouth. "I know he's alive! He's a Strider damn you!" The group was silent, the tension so thick that John could hardly breathe. He was saying and doing all the wrong things today. He didn't want to be here anymore. John got up and walked to the ledge. There were some zombies down below. He needed a way to let out his anger. What better way to do so than killing some fucking zombies?

"John? John what are you doing?" Jane asked wearily, walking towards him. He looked back at her, which made her stop. He looked so sad, so unwanted. She wanted to give him a gigantic hug and some cake. If only she had the materials to actually make a cake. She sighed. This apocalypse is so not sweet!

"I'm jumping." Before anyone else could get up he waved goodbye and leaned over the edge, allowing gravity to take him down into the ally of walkers.


End file.
